Progression
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. One thing leads to another. Even if it takes a while. Sequel to "Caring for you".


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17. ta da!

* * *

The mission room was unusually crowded, chunin, jounin and genin teams alike, and it was giving Iruka a headache. He looked over to Genma and noticed the senbon was twitching a bit more than usual. He sighed and smiled at the jounin who gave him a mission report; he read it over and thanked them for their hard work. He noticed Kakashi walk in to the mission room, and thought that the jounin had a mission report to turn in, but instead the jounin maneuvered around the crowd and to the around the mission desk.

He stood behind the chunin and leaned in, his mouth next to the younger man's ear,"Iruka, I need to talk to you," he softly, so only the chunin would hear.

"Kakashi, I'm busy right now," he gave the jounin an irritated look before taking another mission report and read it over.

"But Iruka -."

Iruka looked at the jounin at the sound of the pleading voice, but he glared instead, "Kakashi, not right now."

Kakashi sighed and braced his weight with an arm on the desk, "Iruka…"

Iruka almost gave back a mission report instead of filing it, "Kakashi, can't you wait?" he hissed.

Kakashi sighed, "When do you get off?"

"In three hours," he took another report and read it over.

Kakashi glanced at the clock, "Ok. Go straight home, alright?"

Iruka nodded and looked up at the older man, "I will," he noticed the hurt look in the lone blue eye, "Sorry."

Kakashi sighed again, "Just go straight home," was the last thing he said before maneuvering through the crowd again, and out the door.

"What was _that_ about?" Genma asked, shooting a glance at the chunin.

Iruka shot him a glance back before replying, "I don't know," _but the way he desperately wanted to talk to me…_Iruka furrowed his brow and took another report, _It's unnerving._

* * *

Iruka entered his apartment around 8pm, three hours after his shift had ended. He was kept to file the mission report that had come in and add more to the hokage's collection of papers. He entered his dark apartment, flicking on the light he noticed the older man wasn't there.

"Kakashi?" he called into the apartment as he slipped off his shoes and shed his flak jacket.

No answer.

Iruka frowned and walked to the kitchen, peeking into the bedroom as he passed it. There wasn't a silver head in sight. He flicked the light on in the kitchen and his eyes fell on white piece of paper on his kitchen table. He walked to it and felt his heart sink.

_Had a mission. Be back in a week or so. Take care._

_Love you,_

_Your 'Kashi._

_P.S- sorry I couldn't catch you before I left. (Maybe you got caught up at work.)_

Iruka sat heavily at his kitchen table, and stared at the note, _He wanted to tell me he had a mission. _

Over the term of their relationship, they had begun a ritual, of a sort, that they did before Kakashi would leave on a mission. It was something simple that ended up meaning a lot to them. They would either go out for lunch or dinner, depending the time the jounin had to leave, but by the end they would end up in bed, sated after their lovemaking, helping the jounin get a good night's sleep before he left. It wasn't just pre-mission sex, it meant more than that, it was tender and passionate and it was something they both needed before being apart from each other for a long period of time. And it was something that Iruka believed brought back the jounin safe. Or just back.

Iruka pulled off his hitai ate and placed it on the table. He ran a hand through his hair and loosened the hair tie. He looked at the note again, four simple lines, but he felt a pang of guilt hit him square in the chest, "I'm sorry, 'Kashi," he whispered into the empty apartment.

* * *

Iruka woke up alone again. It's not that he was used to it while the jounin was away, but he couldn't seem to get over the way he shooed away the older man six days ago. Not only that, but he was beginning to feel sexually frustrated. It had been nearly ten days, but honestly, if he could blame someone it would be a certain silver haired jounin. He used to be able to go on longer without sex. But now…Iruka sighed, a smile finding its way onto his lips as he stared at the ceiling before getting up and starting his day. He had a rather long day at the mission room after the academy, and part of him was dreading it, while the other part wanted the distraction.

After the academy, he had closing shift at the mission room, a good six hour distraction. When he walked in he smiled at Genma who was ending his own shift soon.

"Hey, Iruka," the senbon sucker greeted.

"Hey, Genma, how's the pace today?"

"Not bad," he shrugged, "So, lover boy still gone?"

Iruka blushed and glared at the senbon sucker.

"What?" he frowned, "I'm guessing that he is then."

Iruka frowned, "What do you mean 'guess'?"

Genma grinned making the senbon stick out from the corner of his mouth, "Someone is sexually frustrated," he singsong.

Iruka blushed but glared anyway, "What?!"

Genma looked at the clock, "Ah! Speaking of sexual frustration, I have to go relieve mine," he stood and grinned at the chunin before making his way to the exit.

"Say hi to Raidou for me," he said at Genma's back, and he grinned, he just _knew _the senbon sucker was blushing.

"Sure will, see ya later Iruka," he said before pushing through the mission room door.

Iruka sighed and looked at the clock, _Six hours…_he inwardly groaned.

* * *

Kakashi's plan was simple. Go to the mission room, turn in the report so he could go home and pass out. _Hmm, pass out – No! No! Come on, almost there_. He groaned and nearly stumbled as he walked down the hall.

Iruka heard the door swing open as he put his stuff away, "Sorry the mission room is clo – Kakashi!"

Kakashi stopped and looked at the younger man, and just wished the floor would stop spinning, _or is it the room? _ A smile found its way to his masked lips as his vision began to blur, "Iruka…" he felt his knees give way and his eyes slide close as the floor became a lot closer.

Iruka barely caught the jounin before his face met the floor. He gathered him in his arms, slid the mask down, and looked at the older man's tired face. He gently stroked a pale cheek, and gave it a soft kiss, "Welcome back, 'Kashi," he whispered against skin as his lover continued sleeping in his arms.

Kakashi blearily woke up in a warm bed, a soft cloth over his left eye, and a comfortable warmth along his side, he blinked to clear his vision and focus it to the darkness. "Go back to sleep, 'Kashi," whispered the body next to him. He looked down as the younger man looked up and smiled. He rolled onto his side, or tried to anyway, he winced and was remembered of the kunai he took on his shoulder. He groaned and settled back down.

"You alright?" the older man grunted in response and pulled him closer.

"Better than alright," he murmured before drifting back to sleep.

Iruka listened to the steady breathing of the older man and watched the light rise and drop of the pale chest in front of him. He smoothed his palm over the pale skin, and tugged the blanket up higher; letting his hand rest above the older man's beating heart that lulled his back to sleep.

* * *

Kakashi woke up again, this time during the late afternoon, his face comfortably buried into the pillows, half laying on his stomach, and pretty much taking up the whole bed. He closed his eyes again and realized that he was indeed alone in bed. He rolled onto his back and stretch, wincing a bit at the soreness in his shoulder. His nose caught the smell of food in the air, and it made his stomach grumble. He got out of bed and realized he was naked, and for some reason he felt himself bushing. He nearly stumbled as he moved to the dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a worn t-shirt.

When he walked into the kitchen, he leaned his hip against the counter to watch his lover move around the kitchen making lunch. He smiled and moved to catch the chunin in his arms.

Iruka nearly jumped when arms wrapped around his waist, "You're awake."

"Hmm," Kakashi murmured and began to kiss the younger man's neck.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, tilting his head to give the older man more access.

"Much better," he murmured, kissing and lick the tan skin that he had missed so much, "Rested."

"Hmm," Iruka turned off the stove before their lunch burned and hands turned him around to meet a deep kiss. Tasting each other as the kiss slowly heated and desperate. Iruka pulled away breathlessly, "Lunch," he managed to say, his eyes lingering on the older man's mouth.

"Can't I have you?" he asked with a grin.

Iruka blushed and swallowed, and turned back to the stove, "You have to eat," he said and served the yakitori, rice and vegetable tempura on a plate and gave it to the older man, and noticed him jump when the kettle began to whistle. Their fingers brushed and he felt the jounin relax. They sat at the table, across from each other and ate in a comfortable silence.

"Kakashi, I…I wanted to apologize."

Kakashi looked at the younger man and tilted his head, "For what?"

"For not being here to see you off."

Kakashi shook his head and looked into the guilty chocolate eyes, "It's alright. It was a last minute mission, and you were busy."

Iruka downcast his gaze, "Still…" he blushed when he felt a foot smooth over his shin. He looked up and saw the older man grinning at him.

"Nothing to worry about, Ruru," he took another tempura and popped it into his mouth.

Iruka blushed hotter, finished his meal and stood, "I -," he nearly choked on his mouthful, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Hmm, can I join you?" he got a glare in response.

Kakashi frowned at his book for the third time before shutting it close and placing it on the nightstand. He sighed and settled into the bed and stared at the ceiling. He felt…unsettled. He frowned again, and listened to the water in the shower, the subtle difference of water hitting skin. Tan skin. Tan naked skin._ Hmm, naked Iruka_. Kakashi had a grin on his face when he heard the water shut off in the bathroom. He took his book again and tried to distract himself, so he flipped to one of his favorite pages and tried reading it. He heard the bathroom door open a moment later and peeked over the rim of his book. And he froze. The chunin was giving him a rather sultry look, a soft smile on the younger man's lips. He felt his mouth go dry as he shut his book and sat up, his eyes following the younger man as he moved to the bed. His eyes widened as Iruka dropped his robe, letting it pool around his feet, exposing his naked body. He tried swallowing when the chunin crawled onto the bed and to him on all fours, keeping his chocolate eyes locked on him. He shivered when the younger man leaned in enough to kiss his earlobe, his senses being filled by the recent shower and the younger man's own chemistry.

"I want to make it up to you," he whispered into the older man's ear, "You can do whatever you want to me, and however many times you want."

Kakashi shivered, his breath hitched, and he growled. He rolled and pinned the younger man under him, sealing their lips in a hot, searing kiss, pressing his body against his lover's, who wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He pulled away, breathless and looked down at his flushed lover, "Iruka," he growled and leaned back to remove his shirt. Iruka smiled up at him, his own hands roaming over his tan skin. Mismatched eyes followed them to the hardening member lying just below the navel. He tugged off his pants as his eyes roamed over tan skin, "Iruka, you have no idea how sexy you are."

Iruka blushed, but continued smiling, "You have no idea how sexy _you _are," he said back and watched a blush cross the pale cheek. He pulled the older man down for a deep kiss, wanting to feel the strong body against his, this body that he has been longing for the past ten days, the passion that only this man – this love – can satisfy.

Kakashi growled when the tan legs spread open invitingly, and he took the invitation, settling between the tan thighs and pressing their pelvises together. They moaned and rocked against each other. Kakashi held tan body by the flank, his hands following the torso as it arched towards him. He made a trail of kisses along the pectoral, taking a nipple between his teeth earning him a groan from his lover.

"What I want," he said in a low voice, his breath ghosting over the moist nipple, turning it into a hard nub, "Is you," he moved and leaned to whisper into the younger man's ear, "I want to be in you. Hard and deep, but slow and tender," he felt his lover shiver, making him grin against the tan ear, "I want to 

make love to you until you scream my name and completely spent." He sensually rocked his hips against the younger man's to emphasize his point.

"'Kashi, please…" he moaned as the older man began to kiss and suck on his neck.

"Hmm," he hummed in appreciation. He leaned back to hover above the tan body his hands roaming down to the tan hips, curving around to the round firm muscles, squeezing them, spreading them. Iruka groaned under him. He grinned as the younger man eager rocked against him, "So eager."

Iruka blushed under his already flushed face, but managed a grin as he reached and loosely grasped the older man's erection, hearing a hiss of pleasure and feeling the pale hips jerk against his hand, "You were saying?"

Kakashi blushed as he willed his hips to stop moving against the tan hand stroking him, "Ruru," he groaned and leaned over to the nightstand to retrieve the tube of lube. He took the tan hand into his and raised it to his lips, kissing the knuckles before setting it back on the bed. He leaned down and sealed the younger man into another kiss. A slick finger teased the younger man's entrance before pushing inside. He felt his lover jerk against him before moaning into the kiss. Fingers threaded into his hair, pulling him closer, tan hips rocking against his hand.

Iruka moaned as another finger joined the first, and slowly began to pump into him, "Oh, 'Kashi," he breathed.

"Did you miss me, Ruru?" he murmured against the other's lips.

"Yes, 'Kashi," he nuzzled the older man's cheek, "Y-YES!" he cried out as the fingers crooked and massaged his prostate, making his body flush, "Oh, Ka-Kakashi yes!"

Kakashi grinned and continued his ministration, "I missed you too, Ruru."

Iruka pulled his lover down for another kiss, seeking the other man's taste. He choked back a whimper when a third finger pushed in, stretching him. He broke the kiss as the dull pain sent a shiver down his spine, _It's been too long…too long without you._

Kakashi kissed just below the earlobe, a silent apology.

Iruka relaxed against the familiar fingers, smoothing his hands through the soft silver locks, down the pale shoulders, his hand gently landing on the bandages. As if reading his mind, Kakashi smiled down at him and kissed him softly before withdrawing his fingers.

Kakashi slicked his throbbing erection, and lifted the tan hips and began to push in, dragging his hand along a thigh at his side, his eyes locked on the younger man's handsome face. Iruka smiled at him as he gripped his good shoulder, "Iruka," he breathed as he became completely seated.

Iruka moaned and relaxed, the dull pain slowly fading away. He rocked his hips and groaned, "'Kashi."

Kakashi leaned back and held on to the tan hips as he began a slow, steady rhythm. Tan hands held on to his as the hips began to rock harder against him. He growled and hooked a leg onto his shoulder and pushed in deeper.

Iruka arched off the bed as his prostate met the deep thrust, "Oh god – do t-that - ," before he could become coherent enough to speak the older man met his unspoken command.

Kakashi sped his pace, the younger man moaned in content and rocked harder against him. His name coming as soft whispers.

Iruka gave something between a moan and a whimper and pulled the older man for a hot, wet kiss. His leg unhooked, and instead wrapping them around the slender waist, "Kakashi," he breathed, the older man hovering above him, braced on his elbows.

Kakashi smiled down at the younger man, and took hold of the ignored member in between them, brushing his thumb along the tip, smearing the drops of precum. The younger man gasped at the contact, "Iruka," he groaned, the hot puffs of air hitting against his skin.

Iruka felt an electric pulse course down his spine, the slow sensual pace massaging his prostate with every deep thrust, the gentle hand stroking him closer to climax. He felt the familiar tightness in his stomach all too soon. He wrapped his arms around the older man neck his nose bumping a pale cheek with every movement. The older man bit lightly just underneath his earlobe, and it was enough to push his off the edge; he jerked against the hard body above him, a low moan escaping his lips as he came, spilling his seeds between them, rolling his hips through his orgasm.

Watching the younger man come and the resulting contractions made his orgasm rake through him, he felt his body flush as he came inside the younger man, his hips jerking, and wrapping his arms around the younger man's torso, wanting to feel him closer. He collapsed on top of his lover, panting into the tan neck, "Ruru."

Iruka smiled and ran his fingers over pale skin. Once their breathing had settled, Kakashi moved his lips next to his ear and whispered, "On your hands and knees, Ruru." Iruka shivered and watched as the older man pulled away, a grin on his face as he leaned back. Iruka rolled over and did as he was told, blushing when he felt the mismatched eyes on him. He felt hands smooth over his butt cheeks, over his sides and to his chest. He shivered when he felt the older man's chest pressed against his back and the other's erection nudge his rear. And suddenly his pent up sexual frustration came crashing down, "'Kashi, please…"

"Hmm?" Kakashi hummed into the younger man's ear, "Please what, Ruru?"

"Please…," he blushed hotter and rocked back, feeling a pulse run down his spine when the older man's hand held on to his hips.

"Do you want me inside of you again?"

Iruka felt the older man's erection nudge his entrance, "Yes! 'Kashi, yes!," he breathed, his anxiousness making him pant for air.

He felt the older man's rigid length slowly push into his again, stroking his prostate as it entered him. Pale thigh spread his hips wider before the older man began a steady rhythm, thrusting deep into him , "Oh god – ah! Hah! Oh 'Kashi."

"Iruka," he growled, one of his hands splaying on the younger man's navel.

"Kakashi – p-please faster," he said breathlessly, gasping and crying out as the older man complied. His arms gave out, his body feeling as if it was on fire.

Kakashi began to lose himself in the desperate rhythm, needing the younger man even more, "Oh god –Iruka -," he moaned, their hips in perfect harmony. He drove harder into the tan body, driving to the hilt, the tight heat unwilling to let go as he thrust back.

"Kakashi! Oh – god," he turned his head enough to look at the older man. The flushed face expressed pure ecstasy, the silver bangs sticking to the furrowed pale forehead. The mismatched lust filled eyes locked with his, and a grin grew on his lips as he leaned down to whisper into his ear, "I believe I said I was going to make you scream," he purred. He gasped when the older man faster into him, hitting his prostate with every thrust, making him cry out with pleasure, "Kakashi!" he gasped, gripping the sheets near his head, "M-more," a hot tongue licked his sensitive skin, teeth nibbling along his shoulder, "Oh 'Kashi."

Kakashi moaned at the sound of his name, the younger man moaning and panting for air, the tan hips rocking into his thrust, "Gods Ruru," he briefly pulled out to flip the younger man over, wanting to see the tan face contour with pleasure, wanting to kiss those parted lips. Iruka's cried out his name as he thrust back into him, arching his back and moaning his name. Their sweat glistening bodies worked against each other, together in harmony. He took the sobbing erection and began stroking it in time with his thrust.

"Ah! – _ah! _Kakashi!" he moaned and pulled the older man down for a deep kiss, his body rocking with the movements of their lovemaking.

"Come for me, Ruru," he purred into his lover's ear, accenting it with a hard thrust against the younger man's prostate.

"Kakashi!" he cried out, his legs tightening around the slender waist as his second orgasm raked through him, adding to the mess on his stomach, "Ah!" his back arched off the bed as the older man continued to stimulate his prostate, making his member twitch.

Kakashi faltered in his rhythm and drove to the hilt as emptied his seeds deep inside his lover who shudder with a sigh. He collapsed on top of the younger man, regaining his breath, "Iruka," he nuzzled his lover's neck.

Iruka threaded his fingers into the silver locks, smiling when he felt the older man purr against his neck.

"Hmm," Kakashi pulled away and looked down at his lover, "Let's get you cleaned up."

Iruka grinned, "You're not done, are you?"

Kakashi grinned back, "Not by a long shot."

* * *

Iruka woke up with half his face buried in his pillow, and a comfortable weight and warmth along his back. He tried shifting, it was a bad idea. His body ached, but it was a pleasant ache, one that he didn't mind having. He smiled at the memories of the night before, he had lost count as to how many times they made love, but it didn't matter. He sighed and shifted closer to the body behind him, making a noise in the back of his throat when he moved a bit too much. Soft lips kissed the back of his neck.

"Sore?"

Iruka smiled and entwined his fingers with the hand along his flank, "Hmm, in a good way." He felt the older man smile against his neck, and began to plant soft kisses.

"'Kashi, next time you get a last minute mission, just drag me away from whatever I'm doing."

"Oh? And you won't get mad? Even if you're in class?"

Iruka smiled, and kissed the pale knuckles, "I at least want to give you a good luck kiss before you leave."

Kakashi smiled against the younger man's kiss, "Alright, I promise to drag you away for my good luck kiss."

Iruka sighed and felt an arm around his waist pull him closer.

"I love you, Iruka," he whispered against skin.

Iruka managed to roll over onto his back and cup the older man's face, sealing their lips in a passionate kiss, "I love you too, Kakashi," he whispered back, a smile on his lips.

Kakashi smiled back, and sealed their lips into another kiss. He rolled onto his back, pulling the younger man with him, making him half sprawled on top of him. He threaded his fingers into the chocolate strands, and felt the younger man drift back to sleep.

_Where would I be without you, Ruru? _He kissed the crown of the brunette's head. His eyes wandered to his pouch that had ended up on the nightstand, "Wait for me, Ruru," he said above a whisper, a small smile on his lips.

* * *

_2 weeks later…_

Iruka was writing lecture notes for his class, and for once they were paying attention and not fidgeting. His attention went to the window when a silver head jounin landed on it gracefully.

"Uh," he looked at the jounin who was still perched on the window and then to his class, who were also looking at the jounin, "Do you need something…?" he asked a bit confused. The lone blue eye looked intently at him.

"Actaully, I do," he glanced at the class, "I need to talk to you."

Iruka quirked an eyebrow, before it was replaced with a look of understanding. He looked back at his class, "I'm going to step outside to speak with Kakashi-sensei for five minutes, and I expect all of you," his eyes went Konohamaru, "To behave. I'll know if you don't." He gave his class a stern look, "For the meanwhile, begin reading page thirty in your textbook about chakra control practices." He looked at the jounin still perched on the window before gesturing for him to follow.

Kakashi closed the door behind him and took the chunin's hand in his as he led them down the hall and to the storage room. Iruka locked the door behind him and reached up to pull the black mask down. Kakashi smiled at his lover and leaned in to lock their lips into a tender kiss, wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist, their flak jackets getting in the way of the contact they want. Fingers threaded into his hair, pulling his closer and deepening the kiss.

Iruka pulled away, his lips lingering on the other pair, "How long?" he murmured.

Kakashi's smile faltered, "Two weeks, give or take."

Iruka nodded in understanding, "Be careful."

Kakashi nodded and sealed their lips in another kiss, cupping the younger man's jaw in a half gloved hand. Iruka felt something press into his palm and Kakashi pulled away, "Hold on to this for me," he whispered, gave him one last kiss, pulled up his mask and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Iruka stared at the spot the jounin was just a few seconds ago and looked at the object in his hand. His breath hitched, _A velvet box?_

When Iruka got back to class, he was, needless to say, distracted. His mind couldn't stop thinking about the velvet box in his pouch. Part of him was concentrating on the lecture he was giving, the other part…

_What does this mean? Is he…_he felt himself blush, hoping it went unnoticed to his students, _We've been in a relationship for three years now, almost three and a half…but why would he have me hold on to it? Does he want me to think about it?...Why would I need two weeks to think about it? _He frowned, and his class began to fidget.

Once his class had fled he sat heavily at his desk and took the velvet box that has been on his mind for the past three hours. He opened it and looked at the thin silver matte ring. A smiled tugged on his lips as his fingers touched the small blue and red stones. For the first time, he took it out of the box and looked at it closer and noticed that there was something engraved inside.

_Together forever. Our hearts as one._

Iruka smiled and pressed the ring against his lips, _Is he proposing to me? But…why would he give me two weeks to think about it? _He looked at the ring again before placing it inside its box, and back into his pouch. He headed home, his mind on the silver band and the promise it proposed.

Iruka stared at his bedroom ceiling. He had paper to grade but he felt tired and too distracted. He ran his thumb along the edge of the velvet box in his hand before bringing it into view and opening it. _Why two weeks?_ He couldn't stop thinking about it. Thinking about the time frame the jounin was giving him. Why did he need so long? Is the jounin giving him enough time to decide something important, rather than just in the spur of the moment? Iruka sighed and took the ring out of the box.

_Together forever. Our hearts as one._

_I know my answer. I know that I want to be there for you everyday of our lives. I know I want to spend the rest of our lives together. I know that I love you, _Iruka felt his throat tighten with emotion, _Then why does it feel as if you are doubting me? _He swallowed through the lump in his throat. _Do you think I'll say no? _He rolled on to his stomach, bracing himself on his elbows.

"_It's a shinobi's life…" Kakashi had said once after a rough mission, leaning against the chunin as his knees gave out, "It's an unfair one."_

Iruka ran his thumb along the mismatched stones, _I know how a shinobi's life is…the risks. _Iruka sighed and put the ring back into the box, _But even a shinobi deserves to be happy. _He had papers grade, and he figured that would be a pretty good distraction.

* * *

Four days later, Iruka sat behind the mission desk, his chin resting in his palm as he stared at the entrance.

"Iruka?"

No response.

"Hello, Iruka!" Genma frowned when he didn't get a response, "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Iruka snapped out of his daydream and looked at the frowning jounin, "What?"

"You've been distracted lately," he stated, his senbon clicking as if agreeing with him, "Something bothering you?"

Iruka shook his head, "No, everything's fine."

If anything, Genma's frown deepened, "Freaking liar."

It was Iruka's turn to frown, "Nothing's bothering me alright?" _I'm just a bit distracted._

Genma sighed and rested his cheek on his hand, "Missing lover boy?"

Iruka blushed but glared anyway, he opened his mouth to say something, but closed and sighed instead, "Maybe," he murmured.

Genma smiled, "See that wasn't so hard, hm? How long until he comes back?"

"He said about two weeks, it's been four days."

"Ah, only ten more days! You can do that," he grinned, "Unless you're sexually frustrated then -."

"Shut up, Genma," he said in a stern tone.

"I'm just saying if you're missing you're lover's di –"

"GENMA!" Iruka blushed beet red, he would have slapped a hand over the senbon sucker's mouth but there was a senbon involved, and the action alone could have backfired terribly anyway.

Genma grinned, "Come on," he said jokingly, nudging the chunin with his elbow, "He'll be back in ten days maybe even sooner."

Iruka sighed, "I know."

Genma frowned, "That's not it is it."

Iruka looked at the senbon sucker and offered him a smile, "It's nothing, really."

Genma sighed and reclined on his chair, "If you say so."

"Isn't Raidou out on a mission too?" Iruka asked after a while.

Genma frowned again, "Yeah, and I didn't get any before he left."

Iruka's expression dropped, "Mind that I asked."

Genma reclined forward again, "Seriously! It's like he _wants_ me all bothered and horny when he gets back from his damn week mission!" Genma scoffed, "And he calls _me _the pervert."

"Well…you are."

Genma looked at Iruka before he nodded, "I guess I am…But still!"

Iruka chuckled, "What were you saying about missing your lover?"

Genma visibly blushed before turning away, murmuring to himself.

_Ten more days, _Iruka told himself, _ten more days._

* * *

_12 days later…_

Kakashi slid the bedroom window open, glancing at the bed to check if his lover was already sleeping. Once it was confirmed that there wasn't a body under the covers, he jumped inside, landing with a soft thud. He closed the window and shed his flak jacket off, slipped off his mask and toed off his sandals. He turned when he heard the bedroom door open to a smiling Iruka.

"You're back," he said, smiling as he walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him, "Welcome back home, 'Kashi."

Kakashi sighed and nuzzled the younger man's neck, "I'm home."

Iruka pulled away and scanned the jounin for any injuries.

"I'm fine," Kakashi reassured the chunin.

"Go shower, I'll make you something to eat."

Kakashi opened his mouth to say something but decided against, nodding instead.

Twenty minutes later, Kakashi walked out of the bathroom, clean and refreshed. He towel dried his hair before walking into the kitchen. Iruka smiled at him and set a bowl of miso soup on the table. Kakashi ate while the chunin drank a cup of tea. He couldn't help but feel uneasy, knowing that he had to bring up the ring sometime soon. Iruka took his empty bowl and washed before leading him to the bedroom.

"You must be tired."

Kakashi opened his mouth and closed it again. He hesitated before speaking but the younger man spoke first.

"Oh yeah," Iruka walked to the nightstand and retrieved the small velvet box. He walked back to the door, where the jounin was standing and held it out to him.

Kakashi's heart sank, almost painfully. He held out his hand and the chunin placed the box in his open palm, "I see," he said softly, his eyes on the black box, "Then…I guess this means no," he looked up into the chocolate eyes and noticed the soft smile his lover was giving him.

"No, 'Kashi, this means you didn't do it properly."

Kakashi blinked. And blinked again, smiling when understanding struck him. He took his lover's hand into his and led him to the bed, and gestured to sit. He dropped to one knee and looked up at his lover, opening the box to reveal the ring that the chunin couldn't make himself put on, simply because it didn't feel right without someone else putting it on his finger. Kakashi took his lover's hand, "Iruka, will you allow me to be with you, and love for the rest of our lives? Iruka…will you marry me?"

Iruka smiled down at the older man, his smile grew when he noticed that the jounin was actually nervous. He dropped to his knee and wrapped his arms around the jounin so quickly and tight that Kakashi almost lost his balance, "Of course I'll marry you Kakashi," he hugged the older man tighter, "Oh 'Kashi, I love you so much."

Kakashi wrapped his arms tightly around the younger man, "I love you, Iruka," he buried his smiling face into the tan neck, "Oh Iruka you make me so happy."

Iruka pulled away enough to kiss the older man, their lips meeting in a sweet tender kiss. They broke the kiss, smiling lips lingering against each other.

Kakashi took the ring and slipped it onto a finger, smiling as a blush crept on to his lover's cheeks. Iruka looked from the silver ring to his lov- fiancée, "I had a lot of time to think, Kakashi…not that I needed it," he smiled fondly at the older man, "But when you gave me this ring…at some point I was confused, I'll admit that. But it made me realize something…," his smile grew, "That I can't see my life any other way. I can't see my future without you in it. It just wouldn't feel right. And I know, that I wouldn't want it any other way. That I want nothing more than to make you happy."

Kakashi cupped the younger man's jaw, "I've never thanked you, have I?" he asked softly, the chocolate eyes giving him a confused look, "No, I don't think I have. I don't I've thanked you for changing my life, Iruka. For changing me," a thumb brushed away tears he wasn't aware of, making him smile, "Thank you, Iruka…thank you for saving me."

Iruka took the jounin into a tight embrace, and felt arms wrap around him just as tight. Kakashi felt the younger man tremble and a heard a hitch of breath, "Iruka?" He pulled away to look at his fiancée's face, and found it tear stained.

"I'm sorry," Iruka whipped at his eyes, a small smile on his lips, "It's just…when you tell me that, that I mean so much to you…Kakashi, that alone means so much to me," he sniffed and whipped the corner of his eye, smiling at the older man, "And it makes me happy to know that you're willing to look away from your past…," he looked down at the ring around his finger, "And look forward with me." He felt a gentle hand tip his head back up and their lips meeting in another sweet kiss, he wrapped his arms around his fiancée's neck, and pull him closer, gasping when the hot tongue trace his bottom lip, giving it access. The kiss soon turned heated and they were reminded of their need for each other.

"My Iruka," he kissed a scarred cheek, "My Ruru," he kissed the scarred nose, "My love," he sealed their lips in another kiss, feeling the younger man smile against his lips. He pulled the younger man closer and stood, legs wrapping around his waist for support.

Iruka's back met the mattress, and they pulled away to breathe, their lips locking again, unwilling to break the contact. Their movements were slow and sensual, their eyes filled passion and love. Soon bare skin glided over bare skin, their bodies flush against each other, their hips rocking on their accord. The room filled with low moans and sighs that turned into pants of air and grunts. The erotic sound of flesh meeting flesh filled the room and moans of names became part of the mix. Cries of pleasure bounced off the walls as their passion took them away, having been separated from each for too long. Their bodies needed the other, not only to fulfill a sexual desire, but the need to feel the other as close as two bodies can become. They laid against each in a boneless heap, panting and gasping for air against each other's neck.

Iruka ran a hand through the silver locks, "Together forever. Our hearts as one," he said above a whisper. He felt Kakashi smile against his neck as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Iruka woke up to fingers stroking his along his bicep. He fluttered his eyes open to mismatched eyes looking softy at him. He felt sore, and his muscles ached, but he didn't care. It was a type of pain he didn't mind having. The fingers moved to his hair, threading into this hair and scratching itches that he didn't know he had. He sighed and felt his eyes drift close again, a light chuckle reached his ears and he smiled. A hand took a hold of his, a thumb rubbing the silver band on his ring finger. Chocolate eyes opened again, and the older man kissed the ring and then his knuckles.

"We have a lot to plan, you know?" Iruka said softly, a distinct type of excitement making his heart flutter.

"m-hmm," he hummed in agreement and shifted closer, "And things to discuss."

"Such as?"

"Whose last name do we keep and which one gets dropped?"

Iruka chuckled and pondered for a moment, "I would like to take your name."

Kakashi quirked and eyebrow, "Really? But I want to take your name."

"Are you serious? But you're…"

"…what?"

"The last of your blood line."

"So are you," Kakashi pointed out.

Iruka sighed, "Kakashi, I could really do without the ocean and sea creature jokes. And how many jokes can be made from Hatake Iruka?" the sound of the name made his heart flutter and his cheeks blush.

Kakashi frowned, "Are you sure?"

Iruka nodded, smiling at the older man, "Besides, I think you can make without the jokes that comes with Umino Kakashi," he snorted, earning him a glare from the older man.

"Only if you're sure, Ruru."

Iruka nodded and snuggled closer, "We also have to discuss a date…"

Kakashi smiled and wrapped his fiancée in his arms. They spoke about practical things. Complicated thing. And at some point digressing. But it all led to their future together. Needless to say, they couldn't stop smiling. Their future waited, and come what may, they will go through it together.


End file.
